Return of the Unexpected
by AngelOli16
Summary: Otis and Abby are finally going steady as a couple after confessing their feelings to one another. But what happens when Daisy, Otis's first love, returns to the barnyard in the middle of their relationship with a surprise? Thanks, FlamethrowerElite!
1. Impenetrable Love

Abby flipped through the channels on her new mini-TV, searching for the perfect program to watch. She finally came upon the movie 50 First Dates. She lied in her hay bed, watching the romantic movie with a sigh of content. Otis really should be in here watching it with her. They hadn't had a romantic movie night for a while.

Abby's movie was interrupted when she heard a knock on her stall door. She quickly got up and proceeded over to the door, where she found Bessy standing with a large package in her arms.

"Hiya, Bessy!" Abby friendly greeted, her eyes glued to the mysterious item in Bessy's care.

Bessy, as if reading her mind, grinned and said, "Don't you know what this is? It's here, Abby!"

Abby excitedly gasped, for she just realized what was concealed in the package. "Can this really be it?!" She opened the package and softly squealed. It was a beautiful, satin black dress with long, sparkly fringe at the bottom. Abby had ordered it a couple days ago for quite a special event. It was almost her and Otis's one-month anniversary. It had almost been exactly a month ago they admitted their feelings to each other, and since then they had been going steady as a couple. The two had planned a romantic dinner and dancing that was approaching in just a couple days; Saturday to be exact.

"It's gorgeous, honey," Bessy admired, a bit envious herself that she didn't own anything so glamorous. "Otis is sure going be stunned when he sees you in that."

Abby blushed and giggled. She hoped that her dress would be strongly attractive to Otis's eye. She loved nothing more than the thought of Otis unable to keep his eyes off her the whole night. She pulled the dress out of the torn-up package and slipped it on. "What do ya think, Bessy?"

"Stunning!" Bessy gasped, eyes widened. "Boy, you're really going out of your way to attract Dum-Dum."

Abby simply rolled her eyes at Bessy's snarky comment. No force in the universe could ever keep Bessy from hurling insults at Otis. She had grown used to it.

Abby twirled around in her dress in front of a large mirror in her stall. "I'm in love with it! It's even prettier than my blue one **(from "Abby & Veronica")**. This will sure make Otis fall head over hooves."

Abby finally slid the dress off and hung it up in the back of her closet for Saturday night. Her heart leaped for joy as she anticipated the romantic date. As Bessy turned away, Abby decided to go find her beloved Otis.

Otis and his friends were outside, getting into some kind of mischief as usual. They were building a flamethrower gun for unknown reasons. Abby entered just in time to hear Freddy ranting on about making "chi- I mean, roasted veggies –" with the gun. Then, Pig was blabbering on about food. Abby spotted Otis wearing a mask and operating on the invention with a blow torch. _He looks so handsome,_ she thought.

Otis turned to see Abby heading toward him, and immediately took off the mask and set down the torch. Abby ran up to Otis and greeted him with a, "Hi, baby!"

"Hello, sweetie," Otis said in his natural suave voice. The two embraced and shared a compassionate kiss, causing Otis's friends to make sickened and nauseous faces.

"Can you believe it's already been a month since we admitted our feelings to each other?" Abby smiled.

"Yes; time really flies when you have someone to love," Otis said romantically with a wink. "Are you ready for Saturday night?"

"Definitely! As a matter of fact, my dress I ordered especially for the night just arrived."

"I can't wait to see it," Otis cooed.

The silence was then broken by Pip, who yelled, "C'mon, O, we gotta finish our flamethrower gun!"

Otis chuckled and rolled his eyes, and said to Abby, "I've got some unfinished business to take care of. I'll catch up with you later, sweetie."

"Okay!" Abby embraced Otis's warm, muscular body once again in a hug before she retreated back into the barn. In the month she and Otis had been together, they were most definitely going steady; they already had little affectionate names for each other. Abby's insides tingled every time she was around Otis, for she truly loved him. She knew nothing or no one could ever possibly get in the way of the feelings they shared.

**So, here it is, my new Back at the Barnyard fic. ;) Please tell me what you think. Should I continue? Please review!!! Thanks! Happy Halloween! ;D**


	2. A Perfect Morning Interrupted

It was Saturday evening, and Freddy, Peck, Pig, Pip, Bessy, Duke, and the rest of the barnyard animals were gathered in the Night Barn, the typical party that was regularly held at the barn every few nights or so. Just a few seconds ago, Freddy had come charging in excitedly holding a box-shaped package.

"Peck! Hey, Peck, look!" Freddy hastily exclaimed under his breath.

"What is it?" asked the naive rooster.

"It's my new 'Boinga-Ball'! I just got it in the mail!"

"Great! Well, what does it do?"

Freddy grinned, unaware of the havoc he was about to cause. "Here, I'll show you!"

Freddy swung the ball back and threw it with all his force. The ball ricocheted from the ground to the ceiling, bouncing all across the barn and knocking into flower vases, drinks, and animals. Peck was the final victim, as the ball bounced right into the "accident-prone" rooster's face and knocked him onto the ground. Peck let out his painful gurgling noise. The whole barnyard scowled and scolded Freddy, accompanied by Bessy's, "You ball-throwing crazy moronic weasel!"

"Hehehe..." was all Freddy could say, and, embarrassed as he was, backed away to a corner of the barn. Just as the animals were about to pound him, all was interrupted when they heard the slam of a car door outside.

Pip climbed up to barn the window to investigate the noise. He smiled and said, "Otis and Abby are back from their date."

Otis and Abby had both gotten out of the farmer's car (they apparently had used for their date) and were heading towards the barn. Otis was wearing a dashing, handsome black tuxedo while Abby was wearing her beautiful new black dress with high heels, hair down in elegant waves, makeup, and jewelry. The couple had just returned from a fancy dinner accompanied by dancing, surprisingly in a new undercover restaurant built by the gophers. The restaurant was in a secret underground den and it was made especially for animals. This way, they could enjoy a nice dinner without worrying about humans.

Abby held Otis's hoof as they walked towards the barn. Her body was filled with a thousand tingles just being around her boyfriend. She grinned and said in a joyful tone, "I had a wonderful time tonight, Otis."

"Me too," Otis smiled. "And I still can't get over how amazingly beautiful, hot, and sexy you look in that dress."

Abby giggled and blushed at her boyfriend's compliments. _Did he just call me sexy?_ Butterflies fluttered excitedly in Abby's stomach as she remembered Otis's first reaction when he saw her in the dress, a few hours ago. His eyes had widened so large that they practically fell out of their sockets, and his mouth had literally almost hit the ground. She also recalled how he let out a whistle and complimented how gorgeous and stunning she looked. She was very glad to have attracted Otis's eye like she hoped to.

Abby, too, was astonished by Otis's appearance. She could not get over how handsome, hunky, and striking Otis looked in his tuxedo. She leaned her head on his chest, and said, "I wish tonight would never end."

Otis wrapped his arms around Abby. "Me neither. The best part about tonight was just getting to spend time with you."

"Oh, Otis," Abby contently sighed. The two embraced and shared a long, romantic kiss before Otis whispered, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Otis!" Abby waved, and with that the two departed into the barn. They entered just in time to see the regular night party ending, and animals beginning to clean up. Abby and Otis both volunteered to help with the clean-up, and after a good forty-five minutes or so, the barn was back to its original state.

The animals eventually cleared away into their stalls for the night. Otis and Abby blew each other kisses before turning into their stalls to get a good night's rest. However, Abby couldn't sleep a wink; she was much too excited and thrilled about the night she had shared with Otis. She flung herself onto her hay bed with a dreamy sigh. Abby and Otis had become very serious within a single month. They _loved_ each other, not just liked. Tingling sensations of excitement filled Abby's insides as she thought about what a month or two more of dating would result as.

Abby's heart pounded just thinking of her boyfriend. Handsome, clever, smart, funny, creative, sweet, and muscular - what more could she want? Abby felt like the luckiest cow in the world. She prayed that she would be able to stay by Otis's side forever. She knew Otis felt the same exact way about her; in fact, he had even told her once.

Abby slipped out a handsome picture of Otis from under her pillow. _This will have to do for now_, Abby thought with a devious smile, and placed the picture next to her on the hay bed. Even sleeping with only a picture of Otis made her feel more comfortable and safe. Finally, after a long while, Abby's eyes gradually closed as she drifted off to sleep.

***

When Abby awoke the next morning, the first thing on her mind was Otis. She decided to pay her boyfriend a visit. To her luck, Otis was already awake when she approached his stall. She did not want to wake him. She knocked on Otis's stall door, and it was only a few moments before Otis swung the door opened and smiled warmly at her. "Hi, Abby."

"Hi sweetie!" Abby threw her arms over his shoulders and gave him a big smooch on the lips. She noticed to her dismay that Otis wore a rather disappointed look on his face.

"Something wrong?"

There was a pause before Otis replied, "Just...something I heard the farmer saying on the phone last night."

"What?" Abby asked, curiosity drowning out all other thoughts.

"I overheard him talking to someone. He's bringing one of his old animals back to live here again," Otis nervously said with a gulp.

"Who could it be?" Abby pondered. _Please, oh Lord, don't let it be Jack!_ She dreaded the very thought of that horrifying bull ever showing his face around the barnyard again.

Otis sighed, and wrapped his arm around Abby's body. "I don't know, but let's not let it get to us. Why don't we take a nice little walk together to get our minds off of this?"

"Sure," Abby grinned. Otis and Abby joined hooves as they set off for a comforting stroll around the perimeters of the barnyard. The sun shone brightly, birds chirped, butterflies fluttered by, and Abby and Otis couldn't have asked for a more beautiful and romantic morning. As the bovine couple ventured through the shady trees, sunlight poured in through the branches. It was now the middle of June, and the summer sun was beginning to get hotter. Otis and Abby decided to stay closer to the shady areas of the farm.

Abby rested her head on Otis's shoulder, and a few moments later Otis laid his head on hers. "Otis, this was a great idea of yours. I'm glad I can share these beautiful moments with you now," Abby sighed contently. Otis was all that mattered to her now. He had officially become the center of her life.

"Me too," Otis cooed. "Nothing could ever ruin this beautiful morning we share."

Unfortunately, Otis had spoken too soon, for Duke suddenly approached them hurriedly and out of breath. "Guys! The farmer's back! And he brought a trailer with an animal in it!"

**Who do you think the new animal is? Oh, who am I kidding, of course you probably know! :) Let's just see what happens in the next chapter... And aww, don't Otis and Abby make such an adorable couple? ;D I'll try to update sooner, guys! I'm sorry! Also, my beginning chapters are usually short, but I promise they will get longer. ;3**


	3. Return of the Unexpected

**Here we go! ;D We shall see just who this newcomer is...**

Duke led the way as Otis and Abby ran as fast as they could back towards the farmer's house, where his red truck hooked up to a large trailer sat. By the time the animals made it to the center of the barnyard, they were out of breath and Abby and Otis both felt like collapsing.

All the barnyard animals had gathered round to see who the newcomer was. Every time the farmer brought a new animal, the barnyard was always curious as to who their new barnmate would be. Otis and Abby quickly ducked down behind the farmer's house, while Duke took off towards the truck to get a close look along with a good face-licking for the farmer.

As Duke approached the trailer, he began sniffing frantically (although there was no point because his senses were poor). At the very bottom of the inside of the trailer, he spotted a hoof, of which he started to sniff excitedly and let out a bark. As he was about to turn back to Otis with his report, he heard a rather gentle, womanly voice call, "Duke? Duke, is that you?"

The fact that a new animal he didn't recognize knew him was enough to scare him half to death. Duke turned tail towards Otis, panicking, "I don't know who it is, but it knows my name!"

"Duke, chill," Otis tried to calm the pitiable sheepdog. "It was probably just a coincidence. There are about a million Dukes in the world."

"Wait a minute, did it talk to you? What did 'its' voice sound like?" Abby cautiously questioned. The mere thought of that awful Jack returning was enough to send icy chills and quivers down her spine.

Duke took a deep breath before answering, "I don't know, it kind of sounded like a woman. And 'she' said something like, 'Duke, is that you?'".

Before Otis and Abby had time to reply, the farmer returned to the trailer and unlatched the door. Abby was flooded with anticipation as to who it was, and whether they meant good news or not. She grabbed Otis's hoof in hers for comfort, Otis smiling reassuringly at her. He was her security blanket.

Every eye was on the farmer as he slid open the trailer door, responded by three moos. _It must be a cow_, Abby thought. _That's funny...I could've sworn I heard more than one moo._

Immediately, to everyone's amazement, _three_ bovines came dashing out of the trailer! Two were cows and one bull. One of the females looked the oldest and seemed to be guiding the other two. Abby guessed she must be the mother. She couldn't help noticing how pretty the mother was. She was between a tan and cream color and wore a big white polka-dotted pink bow on her head. Her face was gentle and only expressed a sweet and compassionate nature. Abby had never seen her once before in her life, and yet she seemed so familiar.

What was even more shocking was how Otis responded next. Abby turned her gaze back to Otis and saw his eyes wider than ever and his jaw drop to the ground. A few seconds later and Otis became weary and fainted with a big _thud!_.

"Otis?!" Abby frantically and confusedly exclaimed, lifting him up from the ground. "What is it?"

_What could possibly cause Otis to lose consciousness like that? He's never done that before!_ Abby turned to Duke to ask what was going on, but Duke had already made way toward the newcomers. The farmer had temporarily gone inside his house, and now all the animals were excitedly huddled over the new cattle like a flock of seagulls.

Otis finally woke up after a good few minutes, and Abby cooed, "Otis, are you okay? What's wrong?"

"That can't be her," Otis whispered to himself. "It just can't...it's impossible..."

"Who, Otis?" Abby asked once again, growing impatient. Why was she the only who wasn't excited? Why was the entire barnyard acting so strange? This was one of the most confusing moments she'd ever had.

"Do you know who that is, Abby?" Otis asked with a tone of nervousness in his voice.

"No..."

"That's D-D-D..."

"What?" Abby had no idea what was wrong with her boyfriend.

Otis took a deep breath before finishing, "Daisy."

That last word sunk Abby's heart down into a deep ocean of shock and pain. Daisy? As in Otis's first love interest? No, it's not possible - it couldn't be! Abby tried to reassure herself it was just a misunderstanding, but the facts that the animals were huddled around her like a long-lost family member and the way Otis had fainted at first sight of her pointed to it. Not only that, but the gentle mother cow fit the exact description of Daisy Otis had given to her before.

It was true. Daisy had come back, and right about now Abby could feel her heart tear in two.

* * *

**Awww, poor Abby. =( We'll just have to see how well she's going to cope with Otis's first love interest back. How will things go around the barnyard? Will Otis and Abby's relationship become better, or worse?**

**For those of you who don't remember Daisy well or haven't seen the original Barnyard movie in a while (or at all), here is part of the movie with a Daisy and Otis scene. :) Just fast forward to 4:49. The link: youtube . com /watch?v=vCdea6_6Ndw (remove spaces)**

**Also, here is the part when Daisy gives birth to her calf, little Ben: youtube . com /watch?v=e1f6xpx1Ilw (remove spaces)**

**I'm very, VERY sorry for the short chapter. XD Because it was so short, I decided to post Chapter 4 along with this chapter. But that's no excuse not to review! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEWWWW!! Remember that it's because of reviews I keep my story going. And thanks to everyone who reviewed last time. ;D You get a COOKIE! *hands G, Flame, Rose, and Nate Man1 a cookie***


	4. Uneasy Feelings

As the barnyard animals huddled around in the reunion of Daisy, Otis just stood amazed and dumbfounded at the unbelievable sight. Daisy had returned, when all this time he had given up hope of ever seeing her again. Daisy was accompanied by two other bovines, and he easily recognized one of them. A big, broad bull stood by his mother's side, his hide a mixture of dark and light cream colors. It was "little" Ben, the calf Daisy had given birth to a few years ago at the barnyard. She had named him after Otis's father, who was killed by the coyotes right before he had been born. Otis couldn't believe how much he had grown. He was now a large, tough bull rather than the little calf Otis had once known and raised.

Otis then turned his gaze to the cow standing beside Daisy. He didn't recognize her at all. Who was that? She was a tan cow with three black spots along her backside. She looked somewhat young still. Otis had never seen her before in his life.

A strong urge pulled Otis to approach and greet Daisy, Ben, and the other cow with exhiliration, while at the same time Otis felt like turning tail and never coming back. He no longer felt the same strong feelings he had felt with Daisy three years ago. He had fallen in love with Abby, now. What about her?

Otis hastily decided to secrete into his stall before Daisy spotted him. This way, he would be allowed time to think of what to do. Without one word, Otis darted into his stall and locked the door. He hated to leave Abby alone outside, but he needed time to collect his thoughts.

_C'mon, Otis,_ Otis attempted to reassure himself, _you've delt with plenty tough and sticky situations before. What's the problem?_

Try as he might, though, Otis found that he was dealing with the roughest situation yet. _How is Abby going to feel that my first relationship is back? How am I supposed to tell Daisy that I've moved on and my heart belongs to someone else? More importantly, how am I supposed to do this when Ben sees me as his father?_

Otis pondered all these questions in his head, resulting in a major headache. He was happy and excited to see Daisy again, but he didn't want her to believe he still loved her. Also, if he couldn't find the guts to tell Daisy that he loved Abby now, Abby would feel incredibly hurt and betrayed.

"Oh, cud," Otis sighed. "What should I do?" Abby wasn't the only one whose heart was breaking in two right now.

***

Abby stood in the same spot she had originally taken behind the farmer's house, uncertain what to do. She understood exactly why Otis had taken off like that. She could only imagine how turbulent he felt with his first love returning to the barnyard in the middle of their relationship.

At first, Abby thought about running after her boyfriend and talking to him, but she figured it might make things worse. Otis wanted time alone to think for himself.

_Don't let this get to you, Abby_, she told herself. _Otis loves you, and he won't let anything or anyone ruin our relationship. Just be friendly and give Daisy a warm welcome. This will give you a chance to finally get to know her._

Abby finally decided to make a friendly gesture. Taking a deep breath, she made her way towards the cattle newcomers, Daisy in the middle of the two.

"I missed you all so much!" Abby heard Daisy say as she got closer. "I still can't believe I'm back. It's amazing!"

Abby brushed the excess dirt off her hide and smoothed out her hair before approaching Daisy, hoping to make a good impression. She stepped forward through the crowd of animals.

"Daisy?" Abby asked, hoping to confirm it was her.

"Yes?" Daisy replied.

Abby breathed deeply before greeting her. "Welcome back to the barnyard. You haven't met me before; I was brought here shortly after you left. My name's Abby."

Daisy generously smiled. "Nice to meet you, Abby. I assume Otis has mentioned me to you?"

Abby nodded. "Yes, he has." _So far, so good,_ she thought. _She seems nice_.

"So have I missed a lot here while I've been gone?"

Abby hesitated upon Daisy's question; what should she say? She wasn't going to say, "Oh yeah, Otis got over you and he's my boyfriend now." That was only asking for trouble. Plus, she didn't want to be rude.

"Umm, not much," was Abby's hesitant reply. "Everyone's still pretty much their same, goofy self, including Otis."

Daisy giggled. "Oh, Otis," she sighed dreamily, causing Abby's eye to twitch in irritation. "Where is he, anyways?"

"Somewhere...I don't know exactly." _It's not a total lie_, Abby told herself. _He could be hiding anywhere. Anyways, Otis wants to be alone for right now._

"Well, I can't wait to see him again," Daisy beamed.

Meanwhile, Bessy, who had just woken up from her "15-hour beauty sleep" appeared from the barn and grumpily asked, "What's all the commotion?"

Daisy gasped, laying her hoof over her mouth in exasperation. "Bessy? Is that you?"

Bessy froze in shock and disbelief. "Daisy...? It can't be... Is this another stupid prank of Dum-Dum's? It's not working, Moron! And it's not funny, either!"

Daisy ran over to Bessy in anxiety and ecstasy. "Bessy, it's really me, Daisy! I've returned!"

"_Daisy?_ Am I dreaming? Daisy! Oh my gosh, how I've missed you, girl! I can't believe this!" The two long-lost cow best friends embraced each other in a warm hug that lasted for at least 5 minutes.

Abby had never seen Bessy so surprised or happy before. Otis had once told her of how the two cows had been lifetime best friends and had grown up on a farm together, until one day it was hit by a horrible storm and the two were brought here. Bessy had stayed, but Daisy and her calf had been taken away for some reason. Abby would be sure to investigate all the details and reasons as to why later on.

"We have so much to catch up on," Bessy told Daisy.

Daisy smiled. "Of course! But first, I'd like to see Otis. Do you know where he is?"

Bessy rolled her eyes. "Who knows. Probably doing something stupid like always."

Abby figured that she should find Otis and talk to him about this situation. Considering the fact that half an hour had passed since he ran into the barn panicky, she hoped that a talk would calm him down and sort things out. If there was one person (or cow) Otis vented his feelings to, it was Abby.

"I'll go find Otis," Abby volunteered.

"Thank you, Abby," Daisy warmly smiled.

As Abby headed towards the barn to locate her troubled boyfriend, uneasy feelings churned in her stomachs (cattle have four stomachs). _What are you worried about, Abby? Nothing is going to affect you and Otis's relationship. Otis doesn't feel anything for her anymore._ But no matter how much Abby tried to convince herself everything would be all right, something told her it was only going to get worse.

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to update, guys. I had written my 3rd chapter a few days before I completed this one, but realizing it was too short I decided I should post another one with it. Then, I began having a horrible case of Writer's Block. XD So that's why I took so long! Again, I'm sorry!**

**Soooo, next we'll have to see how Otis and Abby's talk goes, and Otis reuniting with Daisy! Will things take a turn for the worst? Let's hope not! DX**

***sings* REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!! I update faster if I have a lot of reviews! Always remember that reviews are what keep me writing. =) Thanks, everyone!**


	5. Reunion of a Former Couple

Abby found Otis sitting in his stall wearing one of the most shocked, nervous expressions she'd ever seen on his face. He looked deep in thought; Abby hated to interrupt him but she felt like Otis needed comfort. She gently pushed through his stall door and approached him from behind, wrapping her arms around his neck. Otis immediately looked up to see a soft, gentle, beautiful face staring at him with a smile.

"Hi, Abby," Otis smiled, but the same nervous expression remained on his face underneath.

"What's wrong, Otis? You're concerned about Daisy, aren't you?" Abby predicted before Otis could answer her first question.

Otis let out a deep sigh. "Yeah."

"C'mon, honey, what's the worst that could happen? What could she do? You've told me before that she's the sweet, caring type, and just meeting her I've found you've been proven right."

"It's not that," Otis shook his head. "It's just that...well...how am I supposed to tell Daisy that I've moved on, especially when Ben looks up to me as his father?"

"You're just going to have to be honest, Otis," Abby shrugged. "Really, what do you think Daisy expected you to do? Live your whole life in misery after she left and never move on?"

"Yeah, you're right."

Abby smiled a comforting smile. "If it makes you feel any better, we don't have to jump to this subject immediately with her. We can wait a little while before breaking the news about us."

"Thanks," Otis smiled back. "And thank you for coming in here to comfort me, Abby. It means a lot."

"What are girlfriends for?" Abby winked. _See, I knew he just needed a little reassurance._

"Do you know how lucky I am to have you?" Otis grinned, pulling back the loose strand from Abby's hair that never seemed to remain in her braid.

"Not as lucky as I am to have you," Abby giggled. "Want me to cheer you up?"

"Sure," Otis excitedly smiled, aware of exactly what was coming.

The next thing they knew, both their lips met in yet another passionate kiss. After about ten minutes or so, they finally released their mouths and Abby, in a delighted tone from the tender moment, said, "So, will you come out with me and say hello to Daisy?"

Otis shrugged and sighed. "Okay. This is going to be very awkward, though."

"It'll be fine," cooed Abby. As she followed Otis out of his stall, she took a moment to scan around. His stall was very cozy and carried the sweet smell of a fresh hay bed, along with his DVD player on the floor by his bedside, and a few pictures hanging on the wall consisting of his father, Ben, him and Abby, and his friends doing crazy stuff. Otis's secret little compartment (or drawer) was located on the wall to the right of his stall where it had always been, and held many memoriable items Otis had kept throughout the years.

Abby let out a dreamy sigh. Otis's stall was so relaxing, soothing, and comforting. Her insides were filled with tingles and she giggled as she envisioned the day they'd take their relationship a step further.

***

Otis and Abby returned outside to see Daisy and Bessy laughing and reminiscing over their good memories with each other. Nearby, Freddy and Peck were arguing over a random topic, Pig was eating one of his Granny's truffle pies, and Pip was drooling over Bessy as usual. As Otis caught sight of Daisy again, he felt like turning tail and running away once more. The only force keeping him in his same spot was Abby.

_C'mon, Otis, don't be a coward_, he told himself. _Take it like a man._ Otis gulped hard and began to feel drops of sweat forming on his forehead.

Abby cleared her throat as she prepared to announce Otis's arrival. "Daisy, guess who I found?"

"Who?" As soon as Daisy swung around, her soft expression changed to a mixture of shock and surprise. Her mouth dropped as she immediately realized that she was looking at Otis for the first time in years.

A wide smile grew upon Daisy's face. "Otis? Is it really you?"

Otis nervously chuckled and scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah, i-it's me. Hi, Daisy. Wow, I haven't seen you in forever..."

"Me neither," Daisy whispered, still in shock and disbelief that she was finally reuniting with the bull she had fallen for years ago. "I can't believe this! Oh, Otis!"

Daisy eagerly ran up to Otis in a big hug. Otis smiled and returned the hug in a friendly manner, still feeling extremely uncomfortable.

"Otis, I have so much to tell you about," Daisy anxiously said.

"Me too," Otis replied.

After that, several minutes passed by as all fell quiet in awkward silence. Otis fixed his gaze on the ground nervously, hoping Daisy would leave to find Bessy again.

Abby, hoping to break the awkward tension, finally broke in, "Daisy and the other newcomers must be exhausted. Why don't you guys come in the barn for some lunch? Pig's a great cook." _Most of the time, anyways._

"I know Pig's a good cook," Daisy laughed, making Abby feel a little discouraged. "Sure, that'd be very nice of you."

"You and Otis can catch up then," added Abby. _That way, I have a good excuse to keep a close eye on them._

"Good," nodded Daisy. "There's a lot you need to know, Otis."

Otis and Abby exchanged uncertain looks with each other. _What must Otis know that would be so important?_ Abby wondered. _Unless it's about "little" Ben._ Abby then remembered that Daisy had been accompanied by two others upon her arrival, not just Ben. _Who on earth is the other cow? Otis has only mentioned Daisy and Ben before._ Abby hoped Daisy would get a chance to explain this mind-boggling question during lunch.

***

Daisy joined Otis, Abby, Bessy, Pip, Freddy, and Peck at a table inside the barn while Pig was preparing lunch. Daisy was discussing her experiences at her new farm with the other animals. The only ones who remained silent were Otis and Abby.

After a long while, Otis realized he had not seen Ben yet. He cleared his throat, and began, "So Daisy, is Ben here, too?"

"Yes, he is!" Daisy smiled. "But I'm afraid he's out in the field somewhere. Probably getting into trouble as usual. You'll be surprised at how much he's learned from his father," she chuckled.

This made Otis feel even more uncomfortable, and he gave Abby a nervous smile. Abby could only imagine how strange it must feel to be called a father in front of his own girlfriend. _At least Ben isn't Otis's real son_, she sighed with relief.

"He'll be back soon, though," Daisy finished. "Then you can see your son as a big, full-grown bull! Can you imagine that?"

Otis blushed with embarassment, praying that Daisy would stop referring to Ben as his son.

Unfortunately, Daisy had begun to notice Otis's nervous and uncertain expressions. A hurt look filled her face as she asked, "Otis, what's wrong?"

"What?" Otis quickly looked up. His heart began to stop as he became aware of how distressed he must look.

"Ever since you saw me for the first time in years earlier, you've been acting strangely. You don't look excited to see me or your son at all. I thought you'd be happy."

Beads of sweat trickled down Otis's face and he twittled his thumbs nervously. "No, I am happy to see you..."

"You're not acting like it," Daisy replied in a concerned tone, her soft blue eyes fixed upon Otis. "I have exciting and amazing news for you to hear, too."

Before Daisy could begin explaining her news, Freddy jumped in the conversation and, being the idiotic (yet loveable) ferret he was, blurted out, "Oh, maybe Otis is acting so nervous because he's in love with Abby now but he doesn't know how to tell you, and now it's really awkward for him!"

Abby gasped, unable to believe Freddy had just proclaimed that to Daisy! It was a typical move of Freddy, but her body was filled with shock that he had blown their cover just like that. Abby punched Freddy's head so hard that it turned inside his body (like it did on the Cowman movie).

Daisy just sat there, frozen in shock with her mouth agape. For a second, Abby worried whether or not she was breathing. When Daisy finally caught her breath, she simply widened her eyes and shook her head in horror.

"Otis, you and Abby...are a _couple_?!"

**Wow, dun dun dun! Typical Freddy to blurt out the truth, haha! So, how is Daisy going to handle this? How will Ben react when he sees Otis? Who is that other cow? Wait and see in the next chapter! =) **

**For those of you who are anonymous reviewers, I just realized that I had anonymous reviews disabled before. *facepalm* But I fixed that, so everyone can review! YAY! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW AWAY! 8D**

**Also, let me just say I am SO, SO, SOOO sorry it took so long to update! ;~; I was crammed with school, and on top of that, had a horrible case of writer's block. -_- But I want to thank/give credit to Mr. Average for helping me out! =) He came up with a lot of the ideas in my chapter, and I want to say a big THANK YOU! 8D You cured my writer's block! *hands you a cookie* **

**Luckily for you guys, Thanksgiving Break starts tomorrow afternoon, and I will have off from school for a little over a week so I will have plenty of writing time! ;D Expect a bunch more new chapters throughout next week! 8D YAY!**

**Review and you get another cookie!! (They're double chocolate) =D Thank you to all my reviewers last time! You're what keep me writing! ;)**


	6. Hurt & Jealousy

**Title speaks for itself. :) Enjoy!**

Daisy simply sat frozen at the table in a look of shock, horror, and pain. At first she thought it might have been an hallucination - Otis hadn't fallen for somebody else, had he? She remembered what a crazy little ferret Freddy was, so a spark of hope panged in her heart that he was just blurting out some random, stupid thing like always.

After moments of awkward silence, Daisy turned her head towards Otis, who now had his eyes fixed upon the ground in embarassment, nervousness, and tension. He dared not make eye-contact with her, and Daisy could easily tell he was avoiding her gaze. Her heart sank even deeper. If Freddy had blurted out some sort of insane lie, Otis wouldn't look the way he did now.

Daisy swallowed deeply, fighting back the tears, and asked, "Otis, is this true?"

Otis could sense the hurt and grief in Daisy's eyes and voice, which only made him feel worse. Otis himself began to feel a tear welling up in his eye, but he quickly fought it away. Abby, who just sat there motionless and silent, felt the most awkward of all. She decided Otis and Daisy needed their privacy to sort things out, and Abby felt only like a third wheel. _Great, now I bet Daisy hates me_, she thought. She decided to find an excuse to leave the barn as quickly as possible.

Abby saw that Bessy, too, was beginning to feel in an awkward position, and was resigning from the table and heading for her stall. Freddy had ran out of the barn when Abby punched him, Peck had followed, and Pig remained back in the kitchen. The only animals left were Otis, Daisy, and Pip, but Abby caught sight of Pip just in time to see him making his way towards his mouse "mansion" (from "Home Sweet Hole"). Abby finally figured she'd stick with Bessy to avoid trouble.

When Abby caught up to Bessy, Bessy gave her a worried glance. "You concerned at all?"

"About?"

"Daisy and Moron," was Bessy's simple, snarky reply.

"Of course; I'm worried to death!" Abby cried. "Why do you think I deserted the table so fast to catch up with you?"

Bessy sighed. "Poor Daisy. She's going to get her heart broken. Either that, or..."

"Or what?" Abby questioned.

Bessy placed a hoof on Abby's shoulder. "Or you. I'm sorry."

"Me? What are you talking about?" Abby asked with an even bigger pang of concern.

"Girl, all I'm saying is that Daisy, too, has history with Dummy. What if he decides he still loves her? What if they reunite as a couple?"

"Otis would never do that to me!" Abby snapped. "He loves me, and he's told me that he doesn't feel anything for Daisy anymore."

Bessy shrugged. "Okay, if you say so. Dum-Dum has his ways, though, and I remember back years ago Daisy and Otis had a great deal of chemistry together. Not to mention that Daisy had a baby whom she named after Otis's own father."

Abby sighed. Bessy had her own technique of "comfort", if you should call it that. Her way of comfort was to actually look at the negative aspects of a problem and actually make people feel worse while she thought she was doing the opposite: making them feel better.

_Otis loves me_, Abby told herself. _He would never hurt or betray me, no matter what. I trust him._

***

Meanwhile, Otis simply stared at Daisy dumb-founded, trying to figure out what to say.

"Otis, is this true?" Daisy repeated, growing impatient.

Otis sighed, and finally replied, "Yes."

"I don't understand," Daisy shook her head with disbelief. "I thought you loved me. I was there to comfort you when your father died. I was there to guide you when you were feeling down and to encourage you to stand up to the coyotes. Where was Abby?"

"It's not her fault she didn't live here at the time," Otis disputed. "If she had been here back then I know she would have done the same exact thing!"

"You're missing the point, Otis," Daisy rebuked. "I was there to help you cope through your struggles. What struggles have you had since Abby's lived here?"

Otis thought back through the past few years, but he couldn't think of anything good. "Nothing really, but it doesn't matter. I don't _want_ anything bad in my life! Abby's done nothing but brought joy here."

Daisy opened her mouth to say something, but then stopped herself. She let out a deep sigh and the look of hurt overcame her face again, ears lowering down. There was no use in fighting against Otis. She truly cared about him, and only wanted best for him. If he truly loved Abby, she would just have to respect that.

Otis's face melted in despair in seeing Daisy's hurt expression. He said in a soft tone, "Daisy, I'm sorry. This is very hard for me, too."

"No, _I'm _sorry, Otis," Daisy sighed. "You may love whoever you want. I can't force you. I want you to be happy."

"Daisy..." Otis trailed.

"Really, Otis, I'll deal with it. I'll be fine."

However, by the crushed look glued to Daisy's face, Otis knew Daisy would not be okay. He realized how much it would hurt to be thrilled about reuniting with someone you loved only to realize they had moved on to somebody else. Otis hated the thought of hurting Daisy, but he had felt certain he would have never seen her again. How could he help but move on? He couldn't lie about his feelings for Abby, either. _Milk me_, he thought. _Now this is going to be tough. My girlfriend and my ex-girlfriend living at the same barnyard. Now I gotta watch what I say and do to both of them._

"Daisy, I moved on because I thought I'd never see you again," Otis continued in an attempt to comfort the hurt cow.

"I understand, Otis. I guess when I first saw I was back at this farm, I just felt so excited at the thought of being with you again."

"We can still be friends," Otis offered.

Otis caught the quick, torn reaction on Daisy's face when he said "friends", but she quickly cleared it away and nodded, "Okay."

"Can you do me a favor, though?"

Daisy looked up. "What?"

"Please don't have negative feelings towards Abby. She's a really sweet and fun cow to be around, and I'm sure you'd grow to like her." Otis smiled.

Daisy fixed her gaze upon the ground with an expression of uncertainty, but finally said, "Sure."

Otis still couldn't help but feel negative vibes from Daisy, though. He knew Daisy was now going to hold extreme jealousy over Abby, and he prayed that she would remain her sweet, gentle self.

***

Otis sat under a shady willow tree, playing random chords on his new electric guitar (Abby broke his old one in "Paging Dr. Philly"). Suddenly, he heard hoofsteps growing closer and closer. Otis turned to the left, and there to his amazement, was a big, tan bull accompanied by another cow, both being led by Daisy. Was that little Ben?

Otis stood up and smiled at Daisy with an amazed look. "Is that..."

Daisy beamed. "Yes, it is. Otis, meet 'little' Ben."

"Daddy? Is that you?" Ben gasped.

Otis didn't know whether to feel excited or awkward that he was being referred to as Ben's "daddy". He simply smiled and said in astonishment, "Is that the little itty-bitty calf I held in my arms?!"

"It's me!" Ben exclaimed as he raced forward to Otis in a giant bear hug. Otis couldn't believe his eyes. Last time he had seen Ben, he was two feet tall and struggling to walk. Now Ben had grown into a handsome, big, muscular bull, just like himself.

"I can't believe I finally get to see my dad after all these years!" Ben embraced Otis in another tight, eager hug. Otis smiled from ear to ear, and somewhat wished he had a real son to call him father.

"I can't believe it either!" Otis laughed. "Look at what a big, strong bull you've grown into."

Otis couldn't help but feel a couple of awkward gazes fixed upon him, however. Turning to his left, he saw Daisy and the stranger cow staring at him. Otis still couldn't recognize the new cow, but whoever she was, she held a look of affection towards him in her eyes. _Who is that?_

**Who is that other cow? Well, we'll find out in the next chapter! =)**

**I'm VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY x infinity sorry that I didn't update at all during Thanksgiving break. I originally intended to, but my grandmother came over and then we spent the whole week with family and it was extremely busy. DX Okay, here's a new rule: Don't listen to Grace! :) Seriously, don't rely on me for certain stuff. XD**

**I recently heard some extremely heart-breaking news from someone over the past couple days that kinda tore me up. I don't know if it's true or not, and I'm not going to post what it is on here, but writing this chapter made me feel a little better. :) So yeah, I've been feeling sorta depressed between school, that, and a bunch of other stuff.**

**Anyways, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWWWW! =D This time I have muffins! Oh, and yesh... *hands double chocolate cookies to everyone who reviewed last chapter* Thank you guys so much! You're what keep me writing! ;D**


	7. Shocking News

That afternoon, Otis had decided to take Ben out to Dankweed Pond for a swim. He needed some quality time to catch up with that special little calf he once knew. The two were having a great time splashing each other, squirting water through their noses, and many other goofy activities. Ben seemed as if he had been raised by Otis his whole life; goofy, funny, and handsome, just like Otis. Otis wondered how Daisy had pulled off raising him on her own. He knew what it was like to have a single parent, after all.

"Check this out," Ben laughed as he took a sip of the pond water. Seconds later, the drops of water began dispersing from his eyes! "Ain't that cool?"

Otis nearly had a heart attack laughing so hard. "Wow! Where did you learn to do that?"

"Ross," Ben simply said with a grin.

This sparked Otis's curiosity. "Who's Ross?"

"Uh-," Ben paused, before quickly finishing, "no one. You don't know him."

Otis lowered his eyebrows in confusion. Who was Ross? Why did Ben seem so nervous to talk about him?

Otis shrugged, and continued his games with Ben. He wanted to spend as much time with his ol' "son" as possible.

By the time the two bulls decided to head back towards the barnyard, the sun was beginning to set in the horizon, filling the sky with beautiful hues of oranges, reds, and yellows. The scene looked like a beautiful painting. As Otis and Ben walked to the barnyard, they decided to take their time so they could talk. Otis, in fact, was the one with the most questions.

"So, how was your last farm like?" Otis started out.

Ben smiled. "Not bad, really. The leader was kind of strict, but it was fun. My two best friends there were Samuel and Tom."

"I bet you were sad to leave them, right?" Otis continued.

"Oh yeah. But I was even more excited when my mom told me we had arrived back at my dad's farm. Now we can be a family again."

Otis felt his heart shatter to pieces at the sound of Ben's words. _Daisy must've not broken the news to him, yet_, he thought. Ben was astounded and happy to see his "dad" again; how would he react when he learned that Otis's heart belonged to someone else now? The thought popped into Otis's mind, _Does Ben know I'm not his real father?_ Otis decided to urge his way towards the question.

"So," Otis began. "Have you...er...ever w-wondered why we don't look alike?"

"Don't worry, I know," Ben smiled. "Mom's told me about my real father."

Otis let out a silent sigh of relief. He did not wish to spoil anything for Ben.

"How was your mother when you moved to your new barnyard? Was she devastated?" was Otis's next question.

Ben nodded. "Yes. Well, I was just a baby then so I don't remember, but that's what she's told me. From what I know, her life was pretty turmoil until she met-" Ben broke off.

"Met who?" Otis asked, raising a brow.

"Y'know what, I think she'd prefer telling you the story, not me."

Otis took note in his mind of the millions of questions he planned to ask Daisy. She had only arrived this morning, and Otis hadn't planned on flooding her with questions right away. Then, he suddenly remembered something. Otis recalled one of the biggest questions he had stumbled on since Daisy had arrived. Who was that other cow?

Otis returned his gaze back to Ben and asked, "Who's the other cow that arrived here with you guys?"

"That's my half-sister, Genebelle," Ben simply answered.

Half-sister?! _Did Daisy have another baby?!?_ Otis suddenly grew full of concern. He tried to calm himself down and investigate all the details before getting revved up.

"Is she older or younger than you?" Otis asked.

"Younger."

"So she's your mother's daughter?"

"Yes. Mom said she really wanted to talk to you about this in private, though."

Otis's eyes widened and his mouth dropped in disbelief. Daisy had bore another baby after she left the barnyard! And she had the nerve to complain to _him_ about moving on!

There was no time for any more questions, for the bulls had approached the barnyard, where Duke was sniffing the butts of the sheep as usual. Daisy appeared from the barn to warmly greet the two of them.

"Did you guys have a fun time?" She asked with a smile.

"We had a blast!" Ben exclaimed. "Otis showed me a bunch of tricks, and we even caught a duck by surprise underwater."

Daisy let out a chuckle. "That's great."

Otis, however, remained silent. He was too upset and overwhelmed by what Ben had told him. The last person he felt like talking to now was Daisy. He needed to talk to someone he was close with and trusted. At first he considered Abby, but he decided it would be best if he didn't. He feared that she might think he was jealous and still had feelings for Daisy if he told her about Ben's news and how it troubled him. He knew the exact animal to talk to.

***

"So let me get this straight: Daisy had another baby?" Pip asked with amazement.

"Apparently," answered Otis. "Ben told me she's his half-sister, and Daisy's daughter."

"Wow, O. You and Abby being a couple is nothing compared to what Daisy did," Pip remarked, nestling in a comfortable position on Otis's shoulder.

"You're right," Otis agreed with a frown. "Why would she get mad at _me_ for _that_? We didn't do anything near as bold as she did. It's not like Abby and I had a baby..." Otis received a funny look from Pip, in which he finished quickly with a nervous laugh, "not that we w-would or anything!"

"There's got to be a logical reason," Pip pondered. "Maybe you should go talk to her."

"Nah, I'll just avoid her the rest of my life," Otis said cheerfully, always ignoring what Pip said. He received a firm look from Pip, in which Otis let out a sigh. "Fine, I'll go talk to her. Not now, though. The farmer should be going to bed any minute." Otis glanced up at the sky, which was now a black sheet full of stars. "We've got to prepare the Night Barn."

"Okay," agreed Pip. "Look, the farmer's going to bed as we speak. Better sound off the signal for the Night Barn."

With that, Otis let out a big "Mooooooo!" which was heard throughout the whole barnyard. The Night Barn immediately begun at his call. **(Like in the Barnyard movie)**

***

Abby, taking occasional sips at her fruit "mocktail", sat at a table in the Night Barn awaiting the company of Bessy. She always liked to converse with Bessy at a table before getting up to dance. There was no sight of Bessy, and Otis was backstage preparing to perform another musical number. Abby began to grow very lonely.

Finally, entering through the barn doors, Bessy came strolling in with Daisy by her side. Abby overheard Daisy say, "Wow, just like good ol' times. I sure missed this Night Barn party."

Abby waved and motioned for the two to sit by her, but to her disdain she saw them both plop down at a seperate table. _They're not excluding me on purpose, are they?_ Abby wondered as her ears lowered. _C'mon, Abby, don't beat yourself up. Daisy's only getting the attention because everyone missed her. Bessy hasn't forgotten you._

Abby sighed and rested her head on her hoof. Then, to her surprise, she saw the new cow take a seat next to her. She looked up to see the cow wearing a friendly smile.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm fine," Abby reassured her. "I'm just resting before I make my way to the dance floor."

The cow chuckled. "Okay, if you say so. I'm Genebelle, by the way."

"Nice to finally meet you, Genebelle," Abby greeted. "I'm Abby."

"It's nice to meet you, too. I've seen you around."

Abby wanted to ask her what relation she had to Daisy and why she had arrived with her and Ben, but she didn't want to seem nosey. The two cows began a friendly conversation with each other. Little did she know that the cow she was befriending was Daisy's daughter.

***

Otis awoke the next morning still exhausted from party last night. He rubbed his eyes and departed his stall to begin his daily chores. He hoped to be greeted with a kiss from Abby, but to his disappointment Daisy greeted him instead. She opened the door of the empty guest stall she was now accommodating, and whispered, "Psstt, Otis, I need to talk to you."

Otis secretly let out a sigh and entered Daisy's stall, where she was awaiting him. Otis, who was still tired, let out a yawn and rubbed his eyes more. "What is it?"

"I thought that while most of the animals are still sleeping, we could discuss some things," Daisy replied in a serious manner.

"Okay," Otis said, planning to make Daisy tell the story of Genebelle herself. "For starters, who's the cow that arrived with you and Ben?"

Daisy smiled cheerfully, causing Otis's face to turn upside down in confusion. _What's she so cheerful about? I'd expect her to be embarassed to tell me she had another baby._ "That's what I want to talk to you about," she continued. "She's my daughter."

_Aha! Now I can get angry!_ "_WHA?!_" Otis pretended to act surprised. "Your daughter? You mean you had another baby after you left?!"

"Well, yes, but let me finish-"

"So you have the nerve to get mad at me for loving Abby, but you can just go off with another bull and have a baby? That's worse than what I did!" Otis snapped, blood beginning to churn angrily.

"Otis, wait!"

"No, I won't wait! So it's not alright for me to move on, but you can?! Why would you-"

Before Otis could finish, Daisy yelled, "She's yours, too!"

Otis stopped, frozen in a long, dead pause. "What did you just say?"

"She's your daughter, Otis."

* * *

***gasp* omg, is Genebelle really Otis's daughter?! =O Wow, that's mind-boggling scary! How is Abby going to handle it? Why was Daisy taken away? Who's Ross? Find out soon!**

**Thanks for all the reviews on my last chapter! I'm feeling a lot better now. Thank you, guys. :) *hands muffins to reviewers* And to those of you wondering, YES, I saw the new Barnyard Christmas special! You don't know how upset I am about that Otis+Abby mistletoe scene!!! DX But I loved the episode, overall. :) My full review is on my profile.**

**REVIEWWWW!!! This time my reviewers get peppermint toast from the good people at Hooberman's Bakery! XD IT'S CRISPILICIOUS! **


	8. Horrified

Otis stood there in shock, mouth agape, frozen like a statue of ice. He couldn't believe what he had just heard from Daisy's mouth.

Otis gulped, his throat beginning to burn and his stomach tying up in knots. "What do you mean she's _my daughter_?" he demanded.

"Genebelle is yours, Otis," Daisy replied, somehow remaining calm.

_This cannot be happening,_ Otis shook his head in horror and disbelief. "Why do you think that? How could this have happened?"

"Well..." Daisy trailed off and stared into the distance.

"What?" Otis firmly demanded.

"You _do_ remember how long we were a couple, right?" Daisy nervously began.

Otis shrugged. "Only four months. Why?"

Daisy turned her focus to the ground, rubbing her cheek in apprehension. She continued, "So you remember back a couple days before I left the barnyard?"

"Yes..." _Where's she getting at?_ Otis thought in confusion. Something told him that he wouldn't like where she was getting at.

"And so you remember that night we spent together?" Daisy asked with a nervous tone.

_Oh, dear cud! I don't like where this is going,_ Otis thought with horror, already beginning to feel sweat forming on his forehead. He thought back to that night. Daisy had just put Ben to sleep and Otis had come into her stall to check up on him. He had been extremely exhausted from his leadership duties that day and Daisy had coaxed him into relaxing with her. The two bovines snuggled up with each other in bed, but Otis quickly fell fast asleep like a baby. That's all he could remember.

Otis's heart began beating a million times a second, and his throat began to feel hot. He let another gulp before answering, "I remember I was really tired and came in to check up on Ben. Then we cuddled together and I fell fast asleep."

Daisy bit her lip and said, "Well, that's apparently not the whole story. Because shortly after I was brought to my new farm I realized I was pregnant."

A shatter of glass sounded as Otis's eyes widened (like you'd hear on a cartoon) and Otis let out his usual big, frightened scream.

"Shhh!" Daisy shushed, cupping her hoof over his mouth.

Otis removed her hand and began panicking like he never had before. This was one of the most shocking, scariest pieces of news he had ever heard. "B-but, I just don't understand...I only fell asleep! I don't remember..._doing_ anything!"

"Maybe you don't remember, or maybe you were in a daze," Daisy disputed, "but the facts point to it, Otis. I became pregnant and Genebelle is your daughter."

"What?!" Otis refused to believe what Daisy was telling him. It just didn't seem right. No matter how hard he tried, he could not remember anything he had done that would cause Daisy to believe this. If it were true, how could he have forgotten something as bold as that? "It's just not possible! I remember being exhausted and falling asleep right away!"

"I know it's shocking to hear, Otis, especially when you love Abby now, but it's the truth. Genebelle is very happy to see you, too, but I told her not to talk to you until I did."

Otis froze, another terrifying crisis coming to his attention. What was he supposed to tell Abby? He couldn't hide it from her forever. _Abby is going to be so devastated_, Otis thought in horror. He began to choke up at the thought of breaking her heart.

Otis, still petrified in disbelief at Daisy's news, immediately ran back to his own stall without another word, threw himself onto his hay bed, and covered his head with his pillow.

***

Abby woke up about a half hour later feeling the exact opposite of Otis. She sighed contently with a smile as she glanced at the sun pouring its light through the window of her stall. She felt as if nothing could ruin her day.

"What a beautiful morning," she sighed, crawling out of bed and stretching with a yawn.

At first Abby planned to greet her boyfriend with a usual "good morning", but she smiled as a better idea came to mind. She wanted to get along with Daisy even though she had been Otis's past love. The last thing Abby wanted was any hard feelings towards herself. "If I want to be treated like a friend, I need to be a friend," she said to herself. "I just need to befriend Daisy."

Abby brushed her messy blonde hair, quickly styled it in her usual braid, and pushed through her stall door. Not many animals were awake yet, but to her luck Daisy was one of the few. Abby cheerfully paraded towards Daisy's stall and knocked lightly on the door.

Within a few seconds, the door slowly opened and Daisy, who seemed surprised to see Abby, answered, "Yes, Abby?"

"Hi," Abby greeted with a smile.

"Hello," Daisy returned, wearing a rather fretful look on her face. Abby wondered what was wrong.

"I was just wondering," continued Abby, "would you like to go to Walnut Woods with me?"

"Why?"

"Just to hang out and maybe have a picnic. I want to get a chance to know you better. I don't want you to hate me or have any negative feelings towards me just because I'm Otis's girlfriend now," Abby desperately explained.

A slight, yet uncertain smile entered Daisy's face as she said, "Okay, sure. Let's go at noon."

***

By the time the clock in the barn struck noon, Abby had everything packed for her picnic with Daisy. _This is my chance to make it right with Daisy. I gotta make a good impression._ Abby tucked a loaf of bread (like a baguette), cheese, berries, grapes, milk, and two slices of fresh blueberry pie Pig had prepared earlier into a small, woven basket and concealed the food in a red cloth. She picked up the basket by its handle and went to search for Daisy. It wasn't long before she found the rather shy cow standing by the barn entrance, ready to go.

"Wow, you packed food and everything," Daisy remarked. "Thanks, Abby."

"No problem," Abby smiled. "Come on, let's go."

The trip to Walnut Woods was very awkward, as the two cows barely said a word to each other the whole way. If any small conversation sparked up, it was from Abby. Daisy acted as if she did not want to say a word.

_She really doesn't say much,_ Abby thought. _Figures Otis likes me better. I'm easier to talk to,_ she proudly smiled.

Abby was relieved when she and Daisy finally reached their destination in the woods. At least if they weren't going to talk to each other, they'd have an excuse because they'd be eating. Abby settled down in a nice, shady spot under a large tree with Daisy accompanying her. She opened the picnic basket, unfolded the cloth covering the food and began passing out the tasty morsels to Daisy and herself.

Daisy let out a sigh of content. "Mmm, those berries are delicious. Where did you get them?" **(When I say berries, I mean an assortment of raspberries, strawberries, and blackberries.)**

"Oh, one day Otis and I rode over here together and picked them."

Abby caught a flash of envy on Daisy's face, but Daisy quickly hid it. "Really?" she said in a sweet tone, hoping to hide her true feelings. "What do you mean 'rode'?"

Abby giggled. "Otis has this bike he rides. He lets me ride on his handlebars sometimes; we have so much fun." Abby then realized what she was doing. She quickly shut her mouth. She was only making Daisy feel worse talking about the fun times she and Otis shared. She quickly changed the subject.

"So, after you left here, what was your new farm like?"

Daisy shrugged. "It was pretty nice, I guess, but not nearly as wonderful as here. The leader was pretty strict and serious; much different from Otis," Daisy chuckled.

"Did you make any friends at the new farm?" Abby wondered.

"Yes, I did," nodded Daisy. "In fact, most of all the other animals became my friends. I really miss them, but at the same time I'm glad to be back here."

"Were you sad to be at a new farm without Otis?" Abby asked, before quickly adding, "Sorry if I'm being nosey."

Daisy paused for a long moment, before replying in a sad tone, "Yes, I really did."

"I'm sorry, Daisy," Abby replied, full of guilt. "I didn't mean to take him away from you. He even told me he thought he'd never see you again. Out of all the farms in the America, it's a miracle you were brought back here."

Daisy simply stared down at the ground in silence. "I understand. He was just one of the most amazing guys I've ever met. He never cheated on me...never smothered me...never controlled me..." she trailed off.

Abby raised an brow. She suddenly got the feeling that Daisy's focus wasn't on Otis anymore. "Has that happened to you in the past?"

Daisy quickly looked up with wide eyes, and swiftly replied, "N-no, of course not!"

Abby still felt unsure. It seemed as if Daisy was keeping a big secret to herself. _Why did she act so nervous when I asked her that?_ Abby cleared her throat and proceeded to her next question. "Daisy, if I may ask, what was your husband like?"

Daisy's ears sunk down, and immediately Abby knew she had made a mistake in asking that question. "Daisy, I'm sorry! Sometimes I speak without thinking."

"No, no," Daisy sighed. "It's alright. My husband was an incredible guy. He was smart, very funny, kind, and amazingly handsome." Daisy began to choke, fighting back the tears, as she added, "But the terrible storm at our farm took him away from me."

Abby felt a sharp pang of sympathy for the unfortunate cow, and she wrapped her arms around her in a hug. "I'm really sorry, Daisy. I'll stop asking questions. Let's finish our picnic."

***

After both cows had finished their slices of blueberry pie for dessert, they headed back to the barnyard with Abby carrying the empty picnic basket. To her luck, Daisy was beginning to open up to Abby more. _Perhaps she's finally warming up to me,_ Abby smiled.

"And since that day, Ben never plays with glue," Daisy finished her comical story with a laugh.

"Poor guy!" Abby joined in laughter.

"Yep, he's crazy, but I love him dearly," Daisy grinned.

Suddenly, a question Abby had been holding for a while came to mind. Who exactly was Genebelle? She had arrived with Daisy and Ben. Abby's curiosity grabbing hold of her, she took a deep breath and began, "Daisy?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry; I know I said I'd stop asking you questions, but I've been wondering...who is Genebelle? I met her last night at the Night Barn, and I remember she arrived here with you and Ben."

Abby took full note of how nervous Daisy's face had become from her question. "Oh, yes, Genebelle. Well..." she trailed off.

"What?" Abby tilted her head in confusion. _That couldn't have been a personal question. I just asked who she is. Everyone is going to wonder who a stranger is._

Daisy looked down in embarassment, nervousness, and uncertainty of what to say. She did not want her answer to upset Abby, but Abby had to know sooner or later. She gulped and replied, "She's...my daughter."

"Daughter? I thought you only had Ben?"

"Well, yes, Ben is the oldest. I had Genebelle a little while later." Daisy bit her lip, knowing Abby was bound to ask who the father was.

Abby was completely confused. "But I thought your husband passed away before you had Ben?"

Daisy nodded. "He did..."

"So who would the father be?"

Daisy took a deep breath. Abby wasn't going to be happy, but she felt she needed to do this. "Abby, you're not going to like what I'm going to say, but...it's Otis."

Every surrounding around Abby completely froze as she heard that last word. Abby shook her head in disbelief. At first she thought (and hoped) that what she heard had been an illusion. "I'm sorry, who did you just say the father was?"

"Otis," was her simple answer.

"No..." Abby whispered. She froze in horror again, then gasped and panicked. "How? When? Why?!?! Otis never told me that you two had another baby!"

Daisy sighed. "He doesn't remember. Soon after I came to my new farm I realized I was pregnant, though, and Otis and I had fallen asleep in each other's arms a couple days before I left."

"I can't believe this," Abby whispered in horror. _This can't be true! It CAN'T! It doesn't seem right!_ "So you and Otis..._spent a night together?!_"

Daisy looked down and nodded.

Without another word, the horrified Abby fled back to the barnyard as fast as she could. Daisy simply stared and watched the cow disappear out of sight in guilt. She had had shared such a fun afternoon with Abby, and she hated to have hurt her. She knew what she had done was wrong.

***

Abby frantically ran inside the barn, holding back her tears until she confirmed this piece of news with Otis. He was not in his stall, nor anywhere in the barn. She turned to Peck, who was nearby, and quickly asked, "Peck, do you know where Otis is?"

"Yeah, he's up on Ben's Hill," Peck answered.

Abby thanked him and hurried up to Ben's Hill. Sure enough, Otis was sitting at the top with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Otis!" Abby called in a panicky tone.

"Hey Abby," Otis greeted, wrapping his muscular arms around her body with a kiss on the lips.

"I need to ask you something."

"Yeah?"

"Daisy just told me the most shocking news I have ever heard. Is it true that Genebelle is your daughter? You slept with Daisy, and you never told me?!"

Otis's jaw dropped, a sense of anger rising up in him towards Daisy. He didn't know what angered him more: the fact that Daisy believed that they had "done it", or the fact that Abby had learned it from Daisy first and not him. "Abby, let me explain!" Otis stopped her. "Daisy told me that same thing this morning, and I was in full shock too! Abby, I can honestly say I _never_ remember doing anything with her! It's not right at all! I don't remember anything that could've led her to believe that. I've been thinking about it for hours, and I can't figure out how this could have happened."

"Oh, really?" Abby sarcastically asked, wiping the tears running down her cheek. "Daisy said you two spent a night together in each other's arms. Is _that_ true?!"

Otis looked down in silence, and sighed, "That part is. But Abby, we never did anything! Please, you have to believe me!" He gave her a desperate, sincere look.

"I thought I trusted you. How come you never told me about this before?" Abby demanded, unable to decide whether she was more angry or sad.

"Because I swear, it never happened! I'm _not_ a dad! Please, trust me Abby!"

"I'm sorry Otis, but I can't anymore." With that, Abby turned tail and dashed back to the barn in tears.

"Sweetie, wait!" Otis called, but Abby simply ignored him. She ran into her stall, locked the door, and cried one of her hardest cries for what seemed hours. She felt like she could no longer trust the bull she had known and loved.

* * *

**-sniff- Wow, I'm going to be honest guys, I was even choking up as I was writing this. =( I completely feel Abby's pain. Am I the only one who wishes Daisy never came back?? 8D Well, we'll have to see what happens in the next chapter. Will Otis hold strong anger towards Daisy now? Is Daisy hoping to get Otis back? Will Abby ever trust Otis again, or will they ever make up? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!! By the way, sorry for this chapter guys, but I did rate this story "T" for a reason. XD**

**ANYWAYS...let me just say I am SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO {x infinity} SORRY that I took a MONTH to update!! D= EEEK! You guys seriously don't know how much trouble and Writer's Block I've been going through with this story. I had problems because I wanted it to seem accurate while the plot line being exciting...I'm not going to tell you exactly or it'll ruin the story. But FlamethrowerElite helped me out with all my W.B. troubles, so THANK YOU FLAME!!! *hands you a chocolate muffin* 8D I know a lot of you were very desperate to read this next chapter (especially SweetyJen101 XD), and so I deeply apologize for the wait. It shouldn't happen again. I want to say a BIG THANK YOU to SweetyJen101, too. Your 2nd to last comment was so sweet, and it really encouraged me to keep writing. So I thank you, very much! =) *hug & chocolate muffin***

**So anyways, I'll stop going on now. XP Remember to REVIEW!! REVIEWERS GET CHOCO MUFFINS! 8D **

**Oh, and Happy New Year, everyone! =)**


	9. Savior Once Again

A couple hours passed, and Abby's tears began to ease up. She rolled out of her hay bed she had been crying on and walked over to her "Super Secret Drawer", unlocking her love shrine. It beeped as it slid up, the wooden shrine now filled with pictures of Otis. There were many new pictures pasted onto the shrine which were from the month Otis and Abby had been a couple. There was a picture of them on their first date, a picture of them riding bikes together, and even a picture of them dancing on their recent one-month anniversary. The two bovines were dressed up and relaxed in each other's arms.

Then, Abby sighed as her gaze turned to another picture in the lower left corner of the shrine. It was Otis and Abby resting under the stars, the night they had admitted their feelings to each other (remember the end of Love Gets In the Way?). The gophers hid everywhere and would sometimes secretly sneak pictures, and Tony had decided to give some of these pictures to Abby for keepsake.

Abby winced in pain as she remembered what Otis had once said: _"Abby, you're something more than Daisy. She was never sporty, or fun to play around or prank with, or strong and athletic, or funny like you are. I never knew I'd meet a girl like you."_ She shook in her head in disbelief. _If I'm something more than Daisy, why did you keep this big secret from me? How could you not tell your own girlfriend that you had a baby with another cow?_ More tears welled up in Abby's eyes, but she wiped them away with her arm.

More than anything, Abby wanted to discuss this with someone she confided in. She considered Bessy at first, but she remembered how talking to Bessy only seemed to make things worse. _Who else?_ She pondered. Pip was a good friend, but he was Otis's best friend so he'd be more likely to take his side. The same went for Freddy, Peck, and Pig. Abby decided she'd talk to her good friend Hanna, but as she got up to leave her stall she heard an angry voice coming from Otis's stall nearby.

Abby crept closer to Otis's stall, perked an ear, and listened.

"How could you do this?" demanded a rather angry voice that sounded like Otis. "First of all, I don't remember doing anything whatsoever that could've made me a daddy! Second of all, how could you just blurt that out to my girlfriend, when I don't even know if it's true or not?! Do you know how badly she's hurt now?"

"I didn't blurt it out," replied a calmer voice that seemed to come from Daisy. "She asked me who Genebelle was, so of course I had to say she was my daughter! Then she was confused as to who the father was, so I had to tell her."

"You could've waited for me, first," said Otis. "And for the last time, your proposal doesn't seem right at all."

"Listen, Otis!" Daisy gradually began to sound more upset. "I know what happened. I was pregnant when I came to my new farm, and we cuddled together a few days before. Face the facts. There's no need to get so irate; just accept it."

A distressed voice answered, "Well, now I could have lost my girlfriend. The girl I truly loved." After that, Abby heard nothing but silence. Her ears rose down, a spark of guilt igniting somewhere inside her. She felt bad for getting so angry at Otis before, but at the same time he had kept the secret that he and Daisy had "slept together" from her. She had no idea what to feel.

***

The usual Night Barn was held that night, but Abby was in no mood for partying. She laid all alone in her stall watching one of her favorite movies, Pride & Prejudice. Abby tried to get her mind off of what had happened that morning, but she just couldn't. She pulled out her most treasured picture of Otis from under her pillow as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Maybe I'll wake up soon and it'll all have been only a dream," she whispered in a quivering, hurt voice. She gave her Otis picture a good look, kissed it, slid it back under her pillow and began crying again.

Abby was interrupted when she suddenly heard a tiny knock on her stall door. She wiped her face from all the tears and replied, "Come in!"

At first she had expected it to be Otis or Bessy, but to her surprise it was Pip. The tiny gray mouse scurried and hopped over to Abby, and said, "There you are, Abby. Have you seen Otis? He's nowhere to be found."

"Nope, I'm sorry. I haven't," Abby replied, her voice still quivering from crying.

Pip raised his eyebrows and asked, "What's wrong? And what are you doing in here all alone? You love dancing almost as much as Otis."

"What, Otis hasn't told you?"

"What?"

"Apparently, I've learned some interesting news from Daisy earlier today. You know that cow that arrived with her and Ben? That's her daughter, Genebelle. Guess who the father is?"

Pip simply stared in shock and surprise as Abby explained the whole story to him. "Wow," Pip gasped. "I can't believe this. My buddy O, a _DAD_?! Otis is usually the first one to tell me things! I can't believe he's a father."

Abby sniffled and said, "I know."

"No wonder you're hurt. But still, remember that Otis had never told anyone about this, not just you. He kept it from everyone."

"He says he doesn't remember doing anything that could've led to Daisy's proclamation, but that isn't something you forget. There's something fishy about this whole thing," Abby concluded.

"I know. I have to admit, everything was pretty peaceful here before Daisy came back. Between you and me, Abby, I like you better," Pip smiled with a wink.

Abby chuckled and said, "Thanks, Pip. You want me to help you find Otis? What do you need him for, anyways?"

"He left his MePhone at one of the tables, and I wanted to give it to him before it got cleared off for another group," the tiny mouse answered.

Abby gave a nod and scooped Pip up onto her shoulder. "Let's go find him."

***

Abby and Pip had no luck. They had searched the entire barn, but there was no sight of the fun-loving, handsome party bull anywhere. Abby became filled with worry. "He's gotta be around here somewhere!"

"Check outside," Pip suggested. Abby raced outside, looking around the perimeters of the barnyard fence. Still, no sight of her boyfriend.

"Maybe he went out for a night with the Jersey Cows," Abby optimistically suggested, but her heart sank when she saw the Jersey Cows huddled together by the bar in the Night Barn.

The Jersey Cows often got on Abby's nerves, but she was desperate to find her boyfriend. She ran up to them and asked, "Have any of you guys seen Otis?"

"Well, if it isn't the beautiful, precious Abby," Eddy teasingly wooed, causing her to roll her eyes. "Nope, I haven't seen O-TIS. If you're having too much trouble with him, why don't you give us a call sometime?" Igg and Bud chimed in with "yeah"s and laughed, but Abby simply grunted and walked away. The Jersey Cows took almost anything as a joke.

Abby began to fret. What had happened to Otis? Was he okay? Abby choked up as she remembered that the last thing she had said to Otis was that she could no longer trust him. She had been so angry with him and never gave him a chance to explain that Daisy's news could have been a misunderstanding. More of the hot tears welled up in Abby's eyes as she panicked, "We've got to find him, Pip! He could be in danger."

"We've looked around the whole entire barnyard!" Pip exclaimed. "He wasn't even on Ben's Hill."

"We still haven't checked Walnut Woods, though," Abby suggested with hope.

"Oh no! Otis has strictly said before that no one is allowed to go back there during the night. It's too dangerous. Who knows what's lurking around," Pip argued. Sometimes Abby thought Pip worried too much.

Abby shook her head. "I don't care. My boyfriend is missing, and I'll go through any lengths of trouble to find him if I have to. Besides, are you forgetting who the #1 pro wrestler in the barnyard is?"

Pip sighed. "All right, but I don't have a good feeling."

The two animals ventured on and made their way into the dark, quiet, secluded, creepy woods. Abby heard a couple hoots from an owl that caused Pip to quiver in fear.

"Don't worry, an owl is not going to grab you with me around," Abby reassured him.

Abby hiked through the desolate, scary woods for a good while. Both animals called Otis's name almost every second. "Otis?" "Otis, where are you?" "O?" "Baby?"

Over an hour had passed, and there was not a sign from Otis. Abby sat down and leaned against a tree trunk. She covered her face and began to cry. "What if something happened to him, Pip?"

"C'mon, Abby, my buddy O is pretty strong. He fought off a dozen coyotes. I'm sure he's around somewhere, looking for you."

Suddenly, both animals were alerted when they heard a crack of branch in the distance. Abby's ears perked up, a spark of hope filling her insides. "Otis? Otis, is that you?"

"Otis?" Pip joined in with a twitch of his whiskers.

A low, barely audible grunt was heard a ways off. Abby's heart began to beat faster. "Uhhh, Pip, did that sound like Otis to you?"

"No," Pip whispered. "It was almost like a deep growl. Though Otis can do a million different voice impressions, that didn't sound like him at all."

Abby began to tremble herself. The small hope that the voice might be Otis still clinged to her as she calmly called, "Is that you, sweetie?"

Moments passed but no response was heard. "Abby, I don't have a good feeling," Pip warned. "This place is really giving me the creeps. Let's just go."

Just as Abby was about to disagree with Pip's idea, the bushes nearby rustled rapidly. "Otis!" Abby called, hoping to find her boyfriend. "Otis, if this is some practical joke then cut it out!"

However, Abby began to drown in fear as she realized it wasn't Otis. Two blazing, golden eyes emerged throughout the bushes, along with a giant, furry shape. As the figure appeared under the moonlight, Abby nearly wet herself when she realized this was no cow. It was a bear.

The enormous bear rose up on its two hind legs, showing off how large and tall it was. **(It was a lot like the bear you saw on "Barnyards & Broomsticks", but much larger.)** It let out a giant, fearsome roar. Abby and Pip simultaneously screamed in fear at the gruesome creature. "AHHHHHH!"

"We're gonna die!" Pip shrieked, beginning to soil Abby with mouse pellets. "Abby, let's go!"

Without another thought, Abby turned on all four hooves and began running for her dear life with Pip clinging to her hair. However, the bear was much too quick. It trampled and stampeded through the brushes and trees after the two barnyard animals, and the next thing Abby knew was that she was swatted into the air and knocked onto her side by the bear's large paw.

"Abby!" Pip yelled, afraid his friend was hurt.

Abby quickly regained her breath and rose up on two legs. She wasn't going to play games. She grabbed the bear's arm and viciously swung it back, knocking the bear down onto the ground. "You wanna mess with me, huh? Well prepare for some major pain!" Abby threatened, as she jumped onto the bear elbow first.

Abby thought she had defeated the vile creature until another bear sprang up through the bushes, pinning Abby to the ground. Abby let out a moo of pain as the bear raked its claws against her back. The bear let out an evil chuckle and said, "Well, well, well? What do we have here, Brim? She'll certainly make a delightful meal tonight."

"Definitely, Veck," Brim, the other bear, replied. "She's tough, but we can manage her. You keep her pinned down, and I'll end her."

Abby desperately struggled to free herself, but as soon as she hurled Veck off, Brim attacked her with sharp claws and teeth. Pip was frozen in fear. "Abby!" he screamed. "Abby, hang on! I'm going to get help!" The little mouse scurried away as fast as he could towards the barnyard.

Moments passed, and although Abby managed to cause some major cuts and bruises on the beasts, two bears were too many. Even though Abby possessed incredible strength, two bears seemed to overrule it. She could feel her body getting weaker and weaker every minute. With all her strength, she kicked one of them in the eyes with her back hooves, causing them to roar in pain. The two, furry giants kept her pinned to the ground, suffocating her in large heaps of fur. Abby felt a set of sharp teeth close on her ear, causing her to let out another moo in pain. She could begin to feel the world black out around her. _I can't defeat them,_ she thought in agony. _Two bears are too strong for even me. This is it. I won't get out of this._

The two bears let out evil laughs at the horribly injured cow. Brim smirked. "Don't worry Veck, I'll end this."

Abby was completely locked down onto the ground, unable to free herself. She closed her eyes and trembled as she saw Brim's large claws coming down towards her face. _Here I go,_ she thought, tears filling her eyes.

Suddenly, out from nowhere, a large bolt sprung right into Brim. Abby opened her eyes to see Brim attempting to struggle free from a pair of arms wrapped tightly around his neck. Abby looked up to see it was Otis! Otis was choking Brim to death, shouting, "You don't touch her!"

"Otis!" Abby gasped, overruled with joy that her boyfriend had saved her while terrified that he was now in danger. "Otis, look out!" she shouted as she saw Veck charging towards her boyfriend.

Otis grew a smirk on his face as he pulled out a can of something, and shouted, "Come and get me, fleabag!" The bear raced towards Otis, ready to attack, but Otis exclaimed, "Bear repellent in your face!" as he sprayed pepper spray into the bear's eyes. Veck fell back onto the ground, blinded and yelling in pain. Otis continued to choke the other bear, and finally sprayed the repellent into his eyes, too. Both bears, unable to see anything, clumsily turned tail and ran away in various directions.

Otis quickly ran over to Abby, worried to death. "Abby?! Abby, are you okay?!"

"Otis," Abby sighed in awe. "You saved my life. Again."

Otis bent down to examine Abby, allowing her to feel his warm body. "Abby, I was scared to death that you had been killed! What the cud were you doing back here? I strictly ordered that no one is to be back here at night."

"I know, Otis," Abby panted, "but Pip and I were looking for you. We thought something might've happened to _you_. Where were you, anyways?"

"First I was in Dandelion Meadow, but then I went looking for you. Pip found me just in time and panicked that you were in trouble."

Abby smiled radiantly at her boyfriend. "I'm so glad I have you. I love you. And Otis, I'm really sorry for yelling at you earlier today."

"Forget about that now," Otis shook his head, "it's not important. You're hurt, and we'd better get back to the barnyard as quickly as possible before more creatures find us as a snack. Come on."

Otis lifted Abby up into his muscular arms and warm body, like he had done the time he had saved her from drowning (in Love Gets In the Way). She received a smooch on the lips from him as they proceeded back home. Abby leaned her head against his warm, muscular chest and shut her eyes, drifting off to sleep in the warm embrace of her beloved boyfriend.

* * *

**Aww, isn't that the sweetest? 8D Come on, guys, of course I was going to have them make up! Even if it means Abby almost getting killed by a bear. XD So, will Abby get better? Will Genebelle meet Otis? Will Otis and Abby ever get this whole "father" thing sorted out? Find out soon!! =) Oh, and I promise there will be some Obby-liciousness goodies in the next chapter. ;DDD -hint hint-**

**To be honest, this chapter was really scary to write. The main reason was because I was up late at night writing about Abby and Pip venturing in a dark, creepy forest late at night and I seriously started to scare myself. XD I also choked up at the very beginning, too. Once I finished Chapter 8, I figured "what the heck" and got right to work with this one. Now that my Writer's Block is cured, I have a better time writing these chapters. =) Also, please be honest in your reviews if this chapter had too many run-on sentences or bad grammar. I was up late writing most of this and my brain had a meltdown. ;-; Maybe it's just me, idk.**

**So, anyways, thank you SO MUCH to all my reviewers!!! 8D Every review counts, I love 'em all! I know I say this too many times, but you guys are what keep me writing. =) So here, take the choco muffins! 8D *hands muffin to all Chapter 8 reviewers* **

**Now, remember to review for this chapter and you get...err...M&M cookies! XD (I'm running out of ideas) WHEE! Take care, guys! :)**

**P.S. This story must be a lot better than my first one, because it only has 9 chapters and already has more reviews than my other one got. XD Idk. Anyways, I'll stop going on now. x)**


	10. A Burning Passion

When Abby woke up, she found herself in her soft, warm hay bed. The sweet aroma of fresh hay drifted into her nostrils. Abby soon became aware of the warm, soothing sensation on her backside. She turned her head to see Otis lightly dabbing her wounds with a warm wash cloth. Some of her wounds were already concealed in bandages, and she smiled radiantly at her boyfriend as she was reminded of the time he had done this when he saved her from drowning.

"Otis," she sighed dreamily as she grinned at her dreamy beau. "Thank you. You're the sweetest guy any gal could have."

"Don't mention it," Otis winked as he finished tending to the last of Abby's injuries.

Abby felt even more happy when she saw Pip, Freddy, Peck, Pig, Duke, and Bessy enter her stall to check up on her with concern. One animal she was disappointed to see in the group, however, was Daisy. Although Daisy had been causing more trouble than peace at the barnyard, she seemed to take great concern and sympathy on Abby.

Abby didn't need to explain the incident in the woods to everyone, for Pip had already done so. Daisy hesitantly stepped closer and asked in a sad tone, "My, are you okay, Abby?"

"Fine," Abby muttered. She appreciated Daisy's concern, but right now she held too many negative feelings towards her to act friendly.

Bessy walked up and embraced Abby in a big hug. "Get well soon, girl," she softly said with a smile. Abby loved it when Bessy acted nurturing instead of sassy, and she didn't miss one second of the surprised expression on Otis's face.

When everyone was done comforting and visiting with Abby, the group retreated out of the stall. She was thankful that Otis, however, remained by her side. Her heart beat a million times a minute as he stroked her blonde hair and gazed down at her with a compassionate smile.

"Abby," Otis began, "I want to say I'm really sorry about what happened today. Daisy dropped a bomb on both of us. _I_ didn't even know I had a daughter, nor do I even agree with that information. I swear to you, Abby, it's not right at all. It's not something you can forget."

"I know," Abby sighed. "You're sure you never remember doing anything together?"

"I promise you," Otis replied with a sincere tone.

"I guess I believe you. I'm sorry for blowing up and overreacting this morning. I should've given you a chance to talk. It's just not something a girlfriend wants to hear, you know?" Abby paused with a sigh. "I always thought I was the special one."

"You are the special one," Otis cooed.

Abby gazed up at him with a smile, but wasn't sure whether to be fully convinced or not. After all, Otis and Daisy had spent a night together.

_An hour later..._

Most of the animals had headed into their stalls to get a nice, long sleep after a night of partying. Abby was feeling better already. The pain of her injuries had eased away, and the comforting presence of Otis by her side had made her forget all about the pain.

Abby turned to her little clock at the side of her bed, and it read, "3:27 am". Holy cud, it was late! She glanced at Otis to see his eyes beginning to shut as he let out a big yawn.

"Otis, you look exhausted! You can go to bed now," Abby said with sympathy.

A smile grew on Otis's tired face as he shook his head, "No. I want to stay by your side to make sure you'll be okay throughout the night. You were hurt bad."

_Is he the sweetest thing or what?!_ Abby "squee"ed in her mind. But she insisted on letting Otis have his rest. "Dumplin', I'll be okay. You need your sleep."

"No, Abs," Otis refused. "I'm not leaving your side until you get better."

Just as Abby was about to insist that she already felt better, a sly smile grew on her face as she suddenly got a devious thought. Her heart began racing and her body began tingling the most severe tingles. She grinned with a wink as she said, "Well then, you might as well sleep here."

A huge grin filled Otis's face and he suddenly lost his drowsiness as he understood exactly what Abby meant. "Well, don't mind if I do," Otis replied in an excited yet soothing tone.

Abby giggled as she scooted over to the far left end of her bed and pulled down the covers on the opposite side, inviting Otis into the warmness and comfort. Otis, whose grin remained on his face, slid into bed and wrapped his muscular arms tightly around Abby. Every inch of Abby's body tingled wildly as she was surrounded in the warm embrace of her Otis. Abby let out a dreamy sigh. She wrapped her arms around his neck as the two lovebirds began a passionate make-out session.

_The next morning..._

Genebelle unfortunately and ironically decided to take a stroll around the barnyard to explore every inch of her new home. Well, that was her excuse, anyways. What she really wanted was to meet her so-called father, Otis. She remembered her mother telling her to wait until she introduced him to her herself, but Genebelle was growing impatient and could wait no longer. She decided to go on an undercover quest to find her dad.

Genebelle searched high and low for Otis outside in the barnyard, but found no sign of him. She decided to check inside the barn. She peered into every stall, becoming a rather annoyance to those who did not like the intrusion of privacy.

"Hmm..." she muttered to herself. She came upon a stall that was a bit more larger than the rest, and suddenly recalled, "I think my mom was talking to him in here. This is probably his stall." She peaked in but again, no Otis. "If he's not outside, he has to be in the barn somewhere."

Genebelle knew what Otis looked like, for she had seen him countless times but had never actually introduced herself. Just as she was about to give up, at the worst time possible, she glanced into Abby's stall to see a shocking sight. Otis and Abby were snuggled up together in bed under a pile of soft, warm blankets, fast asleep. Abby had her head buried in Otis's chest while Otis had his arm wrapped tightly around Abby's body. Abby's beautiful blonde hair was loose from her braid, and Otis's snout was buried in the long waves as if he had fallen asleep to its sweet aroma. Genebelle took one look and let out a huge gasp in alarm. She remembered meeting Abby at the Night Barn a couple nights ago. How sweet and friendly she had seemed! Genebelle could not believe that she was in bed with her father! She quickly ran back to her mother to tell her the news.

"Mom! Mom!" Genebelle panted as she approached Daisy.

"What is it, sweetie?" Daisy replied in a calm, yet concerning manner.

"It's Dad! The cow I met...Abby...in bed!"

"What, hun?" Daisy raised a brow.

"I met this cow Abby at the Night Barn a couple nights ago," Genebelle panicked, "she seemed nice at first, but now she's in bed with Dad! Why, Mom?"

Daisy's mouth dropped open. She ran over to Abby's stall and saw exactly what her daughter was talking about. Daisy covered her mouth in horror, and felt a pang of hurt and jealousy by the scene.

***

"Otis, do you take Abigail to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The pastor asked at the pulpit.

"I do," Otis answered, looking into Abby's eyes with a wide grin.

"You may now kiss the bride!" The pastor announced. Otis and Abby were at their wedding. Just as Otis was about to kiss Abby, everything vanished.

Abby stirred and opened her eyes. She was back in her stall. A huge pang of disappointment hit her in the heart as she realized it had only been a dream. She and Otis were never married, and may never be as long as Daisy, Ben, and Genebelle were here to stay.

Abby suddenly remembered what had happened last night. A huge grin filled her face as she realized she was buried in the warmth of Otis's body, and looked up to see his face nestled in her hair. Another huge, wild set of tingling sensations filled her entire body as she cuddled up in the embrace of her boyfriend. All feelings about Daisy and Genebelle were gone; she just couldn't believe she had spent a night with Otis.

Not long after had Otis woken up and realized what had happened, too. He beamed down at Abby to see her wide awake, staring up at him with a smile.

"Good morning, Otie," Abby whispered.

"Good morning to you," Otis grinned. "How are your injuries?"

"They're fine now," Abby giggled. "Just being with you made me forget all about them."

Otis kissed Abby, and Abby wished she never had to get out of bed.

* * *

**WHEW XD There's definitely some Obbylicious passion for ya! Hope you guys were pleased; I know I definitely was when writing this!! XD -is still tingling- I DID promise you guys some Obbylicious goodies in the last chapter, remember? XD By the way, just to add: I did not steal this idea from anyone! I have been dreaming of writing these moments of Otis and Abby since I first started Love Gets In the Way! The other writers just happened to have the same idea. xP So please know that I did not copy anyone!!**

**Will this Obby shocker affect Daisy and Genebelle? Will Daisy reveal why she was taken away from the barnyard and many more secrets? Find out next chapter!**

**Also, I'm VEERRYYYY sorry for the late update! ;-; I know, I know, I say the same thing every time, but you guys don't realize how much I've been up to my head with school =( I'm really sincerely sorry guys because I know it's not fun waiting a month for the author to update! ='( This month and next month will be very busy, so I'll try to update with any free time I have but I apologize if it takes a while. ;~;**

**Review and you get VALENTINE'S HEART COOKIES, BECAUSE IT'S A VALENTINE'S DAY UPDATE! XD HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY, EVERYONE!**

**P.S. Yes, I've seen all the new Barnyard episodes, and I've posted my thoughts of them on my profile. =) KK, bye! & thanks for reviewing! **


	11. Meet Your Daughter

Later that morning when the two lovebirds had managed to roll out of bed, Otis gave Abby one more kiss before he departed to his leadership duties for the day. After that romantic night, Abby was happier and more delighted than she had ever been. In fact, she was so full of bliss that she didn't realize she was skipping around the barnyard humming with her eyes closed, daydreaming about Otis. She plucked a flower from the grass and sniffed it with a sigh of content (like you'd see in old-fashioned romance movies). Abby continued to dance around and hum her songs of joy, and little did she know she was attracting everyone's attention. Hardly anyone knew what had happened last night, so she received puzzled stares. Abby continued to skip around, unaware of how foolish she looked, until she knocked right into someone. _-WHAM!_ Abby snapped out of her daydream, and gasped to see her and Daisy both on the ground.

"Daisy, I'm so sorry!" Abby exclaimed in an apologetic and embarrassed tone. "I-I don't know what's gotten into me today..."

"Nevermind it; it's fine," Daisy simply replied.

Abby didn't miss one second of the firm and upset tone in Daisy's voice. She also noticed Daisy refused to make eye-contact with her and wore a rather angry expression on her face. She didn't understand; Daisy had been so caring and compassionate last night while Otis was tending to her wounds. And she couldn't have been mad about Otis spending the night with her, because nobody knew about it - or so she thought.

_Whatever. She isn't worth my time anyways,_ Abby thought, and simply shrugged and walked off. Daisy had brought enough problems to the barnyard already; she didn't want more to deal with. Not only that, but ever since Daisy had returned, Abby had noticed that a lot of her friends weren't spending as much time with her anymore. Amongst these friends, the worst was Bessy. Bessy barely even hung out with Abby anymore; it seemed like all her time was now consumed with Daisy. Abby tried to fight the jealousy back by telling herself, _She was Daisy's life-long friend and they've been away for all this time; you can't blame her. She knew her before you_. But she still couldn't resist the bitter, angry feelings she had. She felt like everyone liked Daisy better.

_Oh well, at least I know Otis loves me, and I'm the gal in his life. That's all that really matters._

***

Later that day in the early afternoon, Otis had just finished his inspection of the farm and was returning back to the barnyard. As soon as he began heading back, he was approached by Daisy with Genebelle close behind. _Great_, he reluctantly thought to himself, _what is it this time?_ Even if Genebelle was his daughter, every time he looked at her he saw a lie. None of it seemed real to him. Usually fathers never experienced these feelings about their children, but Otis did.

"Hi Otis," Daisy gently greeted.

"Hey."

"I think it's about time for you to meet your daughter," Daisy said with a serious and firm look in her eyes.

Otis would've given anything to find an excuse run; in fact, he considered turning tail as fast as he could. But as far as he was concerned, Genebelle could be at the barnyard forever. He was going to have to face the situation eventually; running from it would just be useless. He nervously scratched his neck and attempted to smile.

Daisy motioned Genebelle forward, and said, "Otis, I'd like you to meet your daughter, Genebelle."

"Hi Genebelle," Otis greeted. As he looked into her eyes, he felt like he was looking into the eyes of a stranger. He saw no reflection of himself in the young cow.

"Hi...dad," the young cow responded with an uncertain smile.

Otis hesitantly smiled and said, "It's nice to meet you for the first time."

"Same for me," Genebelle grinned.

As Otis turned to look away for a second, he caught something peculiar in the corner of his eye. He thought he saw Genebelle turn and look at Daisy, and Daisy give her a little nod as if signaling something. Then, to his surprise, she turned back to Otis and said, "I didn't know I have two mommies."

"What?" Otis asked, raising an eyebrow.

Genebelle pointed to Daisy. "This is my mommy, and the girl you were with was my step-mommy, right?"

Otis began to feel nervous. "What girl?"

"The girl you were in bed with this morning."

Otis's mouth literally dropped to the ground, and his heart began to pound. Genebelle had seen them? _Together...in bed?!_ Droplets of sweat began to form on his forehead, and before he could run, Daisy cut in.

"We know, Otis. We caught you two this morning." Daisy looked at him with a face of anger and disgust.

Otis couldn't believe this. He had been sure no one had seen them. Daisy was the worst to know; she had been his first love. Now she would never stop bothering him about it, and would view him differently. Otis found himself speechless, and as hard as he tried to force words out of his mouth he couldn't. He just looked fearfully at the two cows, who were expecting an explanation from him.

"Well?" Daisy crossed her arms.

"Wh-what?" Otis replied innocently.

"What did you think you were doing? You have a family here now, and you pull this sleazy stunt with her?!" Daisy glared at him.

Otis grunted in frustration. "Daisy, you may have been my first love, but you are not my wife! You can't control what I do. Abby is my girlfriend. Sorry, but I love her now. I wasn't going to leave her by herself when she was hurt so badly, and it was my fault she got hurt in the first place. I was tired, so she insisted I rest...with her."

Daisy sighed in aggravation. "That's a lame excuse, Otis. You didn't have to stay with her the whole night."

"Yes I did, because I care for her and wanted to make sure she was okay. And we were already a couple before you returned. Just because you came back with unreliable news that I have a daughter doesn't mean Abby and I should just drop our relationship for you to pick up on."

As Daisy opened her mouth to say something, she paused for a moment and stopped herself. She sighed, and turned away with Genebelle. She had clearly been beaten by Otis's words and had nothing else to say. Otis attempted to fight off the guilt by telling himself, _It's the truth. She needs to stop coming in and trying to control me and Abby's relationship._ Otis still felt a pang of sorrow deep inside, for he had loved Daisy immensely at one point. Full of mixed feelings, he decided to return to the barnyard hoping that some lunch would calm his thoughts.

***

The next morning, as Otis was heading out of the barn for his morning stroll, he caught sight of Ben nearby. Otis smiled and greeted, "Hey, Ben! What's up?"

However, Ben was acting rather vexed upon seeing his "dad". He snorted and turned away in reply. Otis cocked his head in confusion and asked, "What's the matter?" He had never seen Ben act this way before. Then again, he hadn't known him for long.

Ben swung around to meet Otis face-to-face, and hollered, "How could you betray Mom like that?!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I mean! You cheated on her! Who was that girl you were in bed with, anyways?!"

_Sweet cud. He knows too?! I just want this all to end already!_ Otis grumbled reluctantly to himself. He had forgotten to tell Ben that he wasn't married to his mom and had another girlfriend. He cleared his throat, "Ben, I'm sorry; I didn't get a chance to tell you the other day...your mom and I were never married. She left the barnyard shortly after you were born so we never got a chance to. And the girl I was with was Abby. She's my...girlfriend."

Ben's mouth dropped and he scratched his head in confusion. "What! All this time I thought you and mom had been married! Well, anyways, if you're both my parents, how could you go off with another cow when you've got us to think about?! You're my dad and you should remain with my mom. I thought you two loved each other."

Otis explained the whole story to Ben; the story of how Daisy left, Abby's arrival, the ongoing feelings they had for each other, how he never thought he'd see Daisy again, etc. He decided not to tell Ben that he wasn't his real father, though. He'd leave that up to Daisy. Otis just wanted to run away from everything and hide. He didn't want to deal with Daisy controlling his and Abby's relationship, or the idea of having a daughter with Daisy. All of this was taking over his life.

Once he and Ben had departed, Otis ran into his stall, locked the door, threw himself onto his hay bed, and screamed.

* * *

**Poor Otis...=( Daisy is completely ruining his and Abby's relationship and lives with all this!! What's next to come?! Find out soon!**

**Yeah...I don't even think I need to say it. You all know how extremely sorry I am for taking forever to update. I just can't plan out my schedule or updates anymore. School is taking over my life, I had total writer's block, and my life is becoming very hectic. I really wish I'd have more time to update, but I really don't know if I'll be able to update a lot until the summer. Plus, I'm taking the test for my driver's permit tomorrow, so wish me luck on that!! :3 I'm really nervous. Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter!**

**I apologize that this chapter isn't very long. I had huge Writer's Block, and after the romantic moment in the last chapter, I wasn't sure on how to make this chapter better or more exciting. I want to thank Diweez for giving me the ideas for this chapter and helping me out of my Writer's Block of misery. =D THANK YOUUUU!!!**

**SOOOOO...YOU KNOW WHAT I'M GONNA SAY...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWWWW!!! XD Thank you to everyone who's been reviewing so far!  
**


End file.
